


Rock Candy

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn’t anything more wanted than Brian Haner in my book.  There also wasn’t anything more untouchable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Candy

_I got plenty of time to waste on you._

**1998.**

.Nikki’s POV.

 

I walked into that fucking convenient store like I _owned_ the place.  I was Nikki fucking Sixx, dude, and if I was walking into this shithole, I was getting what I wanted without being bothered, but I was going to look like a god while I did it.

 

Except there was this little punk leaning over the counter chatting with the cashier as he bent down to retrieve the kid’s cigarettes.  He couldn’t be nearly old enough to be buying fags yet.

 

The guy rolled his eyes as said punk thanked him, paid, and turned around.

 

I forgot about everything.  I forgot that the guys were waiting for me in the car, I forgot that I was supposed to be acting like a god, I forgot that I had some chick back home horny and calling me every five seconds for phone sex.  I forgot fucking _everything_.

 

‘Wow,’ I hissed, watching as his innocent, young chocolate eyes widened as he realized who I was.

 

‘You’re a righteous fucking angel, aren’t you?’ I continued, lifting a hand to his baby soft skin.

 

He was so unblemished, so pure, I hated to touch him and ruin it, but I couldn’t help myself.  The way his bones curved and shaped so perfectly over his angular face, I just had to make sure he was real.

 

‘Yeah, I get that a lot,’ he murmured, and I wanted to die.

 

He was beautiful _and_ cocky.  He was _perfect_.  He shook his long black hair out of his eyes and held out his hand.

 

‘Brian,’ he said in that silky voice, and I found myself staring at his impeccably thin lips.

 

‘How old are you?’

 

My brain reeled back into gear and I remembered that I was a fucked up rock star who was supposed to be acting like a god and was definitely _way_ too old to get my hands on such an _adolescent_.

 

‘Sixteen,’ he grumbled, and I swear I wouldn’t care what he said as long as he pouted like that.

 

‘See you around,’ he suddenly said, sidestepping me and already pulling a Marlboro out of his pack.

 

‘Hey, Brian,’ I quickly called despite my attempts to restrain.

 

‘Yeah?’

 

He almost looked hopeful, poor thing.  I paid for my cigarettes, headed over to him, and pulled a pen out of my pocket.

 

‘Call me when you’re old enough,’ I whispered, taking his hand and writing my number onto his palm.

 

And I left him standing there, shell shocked and wide-eyed, innocence still intact.  I should’ve never stepped into that fucking convenient store…

 

\--

 

**2008.**

.Brian’s POV.

‘Hey, dude, you got a message,’ Zack says as he walks in, my phone in hand.

 

‘Yeah?’ I mumble, still immersed in my surfing on his laptop.

 

‘It’s from yourself, man, that’s fucked.’

 

‘What’s it say?  Probably a reminder.’

 

‘Happy birthday, loser, call Nikki now.  Who the fuck is Nikki?  Dude, my laptop!’ he suddenly shrieks, dropping my phone as I jump to my feet, the laptop sliding onto the ground with a loud thud.

 

I sat on my bunk after that for six hours staring at my phone.  Occasionally, I’d get up to jam a little or eat, but I always returned to my bunk, always hesitating to hit the SEND button.  One time, Michelle called and I yelled the shit at her for interrupting me.  She told me to get a life.

 

‘The number you have dialed has been disconnected.’

 

My heart broke, I swear to God.

 

\--

 

.Nikki’s POV.

We were playing with some weird bands I’d hardly heard of.  They were opening for us, but I was so tired, all I cared about was getting through the A.M. set and then the Mötley set and just crashing.  It was a bad, awful, terrible day.  It was raining, thank heavens.  Tommy and I were allowed to stay on the bus without getting grief and I was currently lying on my side on the lounge couch, my head in his lap, and mumble moaning about some lost love so long ago that looked like an angel.

 

‘Go fucking call him, then, dude.  Stop drooling on me,’ he muttered, pushing me off him.

 

I fell into a heap on the floor, screaming that I didn’t have his number and I’d accidentally cancelled my old one.  He just gave me this really weird stare.

 

Then, out of the blue, there was this banging on our door that had Vince shrieking like a girl in seconds.

 

‘Fuck, man, what’re you running over here for in the rain like this?’ he asked, sounding a little pissed off, slightly sarcastic, and barely concerned.

 

‘Can I talk to Nikki real quick?’

 

It was Jacoby, lead singer of some band or other.  I liked him, I remembered that much.  He was nice and he had hair like my long lost angel had now.  It was all spiky and all over the place.  He had really grown into himself.

 

‘Vince, go away,’ I grumbled as I came to the bus door, motioning Jacoby in.

 

He stepped inside, only just beyond the door, and sighed, ‘You’re never going to believe who’s outside right now.’

 

‘This better be good, Shaddix.  I was having fun torturing Tommy.’

 

That was another reason I liked him.  His last name was cool.  If I’d heard of it way back when I was still a bratty teenager, I would’ve stolen his last name.  It was way radder than Sixx half the time.

 

‘You remember a kid named Brian Haner?’

 

My jaw dropped, I swear to God it did, and Jacoby could’ve stepped on it if he really wanted to, but he’s a nice guy, so all he did was open the door and nod his head out.

 

I was off that bus faster than fucking Tommy’s hands going after Anderson when she was teasing him.  And there he was, sopping wet, arms crossed, and glaring at the ground like he could destroy it.

 

‘I’m sorry,’ I immediately whispered, not able to stop the gasp that takes away my breath as he looked up.

 

‘God, you’re even more beautiful than I remember.’

 

I couldn’t stop myself at that point.  I reached forward, pulling him into a hug because he’s older now and he’s not as innocent and fuck, I’ll do my best not to ruin him any further.

 

‘Why is your number dead?’ he mumbled into my neck, arms tight around me.

 

‘I forget why.  I think it was Tommy’s fault or something.  He does that a lot.’

 

‘Just don’t leave me again.’

 

‘Never.’

 

And I’ll keep that promise until I die.


End file.
